Forbidden goddesses
by chibi mint angels
Summary: a pair of young females get stuck on earth the thing is they have odd powersand they know they have to come bak soon but what if they fall in love? KatXRyou SelenaXSeto
1. Betraying the Gods

**Chibi Mint Angels: Yippee! I'm starting the first chapter of this fic! **

**Currently Writing: Kisaratearz **

**- - - - - - -- -- - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - **

Angels may come  
Angels may go  
But once you get wit dis one  
You'll neva let go

Selena's dirty blonde hair cast a shadow upon her face even if she didn't have bangs. She was sitting next to her best friend, Kat who was fidgeting in her seat. Playing with her brown hair and rolling her slightly red eyes.

"Today class we will be studying the humans…" said Tinaphi, High goddess of knowledge. Selena zoned in and started paying more and more attention.

Tinaphi sighed and continued with the lesson plan, "You, young goddesses should learn about them before dealing with them." Kat rolled her eyes once more annoyed at how all the High rank goddesses treat the humans like their not living and not breathing creatures.

Selena raised her hand.

Tinaphi sighed and called upon her.

"Well, what if we get into the human world…I mean the below us society…"

Before Selena finished Tinaphi interrupted, outraged by the very idea. "Selena! You know very well that you or anybody else are not to go down there!!! You're a goddess for heavens sake!"

Kat interrupted Tinaphi, "But what if it feels like we don't belong here?"

"Kat! I'm surprised at you! You're the daughter of the goddess of Life and the god of Joy!"

"What's your point?" stated Kat her aura growing darker.

"They both died to save your lives from the devils! Along with Selena's parents I will change the subject now, thank Selena and Kat."

Everyone glared at the two goddesses as they shrank back into their clouds.

The lesson dragged on. This time about the many flowers you could find in their godly place and what they could be used for. Then the lesson dragged into some sorts of math leaving both Kat and Selena leaning against a puff of cloud starring into the never ending sky.

Finally the classes ended and Kat, along with Selena ran out and into their golden house surrounded by rainbows and waterfalls.

"Selena, do you wish you were born, you know, down there?" asked Kat zoning out.

"Yes, I wish with all my might and I finally found a way to actually teleport there…but I also know the bad side to it…"

"Tell me!" cried out Kat bouncing up and down and flying in happy circles. "Tell me, Selena, PLEASE!"

"Okay I'll wake you up at 2:00am…which is 3:00pm human time and we'll both go down there, ok?" said Selena.

"Are you sure…I mean we could get into a lot of trouble…" said Kat. "Never mind I really want to go down there…" she changed her mind.

"Hey want to sneak into the library of humans at night?" asked Selena rubbing her hands together.

"Sure why not?" said Kat.

The two girls did their homework's went to the gardens to collect some essential food for their journey. Neither could wait for 1:00am. Kat was getting extremely hyper and Selena was getting extra restless. Finally 1:00am came and both Selena and Kat found themselves watching the head God of the Library leave.

"You ready?" breathed Selena.

"Duh!" They raced into the library and were surprised to see shelves upon shelves of glorious folders with names projecting out of them.

Selena looked to find Kat and saw that her friend had already gone to a section. "Ugh Selena what does rich mean again?"

"I don't remember." Said Selena walking over to the section Kat was in.

"Ugh Selena, is time supposed to go fast?"

"At night, yes, why?"

"It's 2:00am already."

Selena dropped the folder she was holding and grabbed Kat's hand. "Whatever you do, do not look back and run as fast as your wings and your feet could carry you." Kat nodded and ran with Selena until they came upon a temple which Kat barely recognized.

"In here!" yelled Selena out of excitement. Selena and Kat came upon a large tablet. As if by instinct Kat and Selena held hands and started chanting a departing spell. The temple insides lit with orange flames and everything started spinning. Soon enough both of them were lying on the pavement in normal clothes with five people around them.

"You just fell out of the sky, I'm Yugi." Said a weird looking human.  
  
"I'm Ryou Bakura" said another.

"And I'm not telling you who I am…"

Kat and Selena sat up clenching their heads. "Wow I'm not used to oxygen I think it was called." Blurted out Kat.

Everyone looked at them weirdly.

"Ooh you're that guy from the files." Kat pointed at Ryou.

"Rite." Said Ryou.

The group turned and started talking.

"So what should we do with them…they might be connected to the horrors happening here…" said Yugi.

- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -

**Chibi Mint Angels: Okay I know this is kind of short…have fun next chapter I promise to make it longer **


	2. Kat,seriously

**chibi mint angels: weeeeeeee.....now i get to write the next chapter!**

**Currently writing: BakurasGurl**

**P.S. sorry it took forever! **

------------------------------------------------------

Theres a pieace of you

Thats here with me

Its every where I go

Its everything I see

After talking for a while Joey wondered about something and asked them "Are you two from the FBI?"

"The FBI,Selena whats the FBI??"Kat asked Selena

"Beats me"Selena answered

"You mean you two have no idea who the FBI are!?Who the heck are you two!?"Yugi asked

"Im Kat and this is Selena"Kat said while pointing at Selena happily

"Kat!!Why do you keep doing this to me!!"yelled Selena

"Sorry,but he did ask nicely"

"No he didnt"Selena said while glaring at Yugi

"Oh then opps"

"Gawd"Selena said while falling anime style

"Er,Im Ryou!!"

"Oh hi!!"Kat said very happliy while pounceing on him

"Gah!"

"Kat,what do you think your doing"Selena asked

"Well I was gonna hug him but then I thought that it wouldnt be any fun so I decided to pounce him!!"answered Kat

"And knock him out?"Selena contuied

"Woops!"

Selena sighed and dragged Kat off into a nearby cafe "Kat what were you doing?"

"I was only trying to say hello"

"Riiite, anyhow we have to be careful we're on earth now!We have to act normal!"yelled Selena

"But I was acting normal!"shouted Kat

"You have to act human normal!"

"Oh"

"Yeah no duh!Anyhow what do you think we should do?"

"I dunno maybe we can ask people who the FBI are or we could go out and get some candy, whatever it is.My mother told me it tastes great!"

"Kat your mother has been to the human world?"

"Mmhm although Im not supposed to tell anyone!"Kat said with a smile

"Then why did you tell me?"

"Uh,oops"

"Whatever, so what does candy look like?"asked Selena

"I dont know"answered Kat

Selena fell anime style again and decied to look around the city with Kat.They saw all sorts of stores until they saw a sign that said _CANDY_

"Oh lookie Selena!They have candy here"Kat said while tugging Selenas arm

"Alright then lets go in"Selena said,dragging Kat into the store with her

After five minutes they got a whole bunch of candy then walked out the door until the store owner stoped them

"What do you two think your doing you have to pay for that!"yelled the store owner

"Oh yeah"said Selena as she threw him two gold coins "Will that cover it?"

The man nodded while drooling at the gold,the two then went to a near by park and munched on the candy

"Wowie this is yummy!"Kat said happily

"Hi!"Ryou said,scareing the heck out of Selena

"What the heck do you think your doing"yelled Selena

"I just wanted to say hi"Ryou said

"Have some candy!"Kat said while shoving a handful of candy in poor Ryous mouth knocking him out again "Opps"

"Kat you _really_ need to stop doing that, people might begin to think your weird"Selena said while rolling her eyes

"But I am weird,my brother even told me so"

"Since when do you have a brother!?"asked Selena

"Since always"smiled Kat

"How come I've never seen him?"

"Hes married silly!"

Selena rasied an eyebrow then contuined to chew on her candy with the knocked out Ryou beside her "You know Kat this guy is pretty cute"

"Hes like a teddy!"

"Thats not what I ment!"

"Whatever"Kat said while laying on the grass eating her candy happily with a slightly freaked out Selena

--------------------------------------------------------------

**chibi mint angels: Ah-ha im weird yes i know! poor Ryou....**


	3. nevermind

**Chibi mint angels: **And this is called a million years later -.-

**Currently Writing: **XxMemoryLainxX ye it's me just different pen name

– – –

And I forget just why I taste  
Oh yeah, I guess it makes me smile  
I found it hard, it was hard to find  
Oh well, whatever, nevermind

– – –

Selena found her eyes half closing as the silence pressed in on her. She never liked the silence...never liked how it sends her deeper into a felling she knew too well...depression...but there was something else something weird. She was getting some dark waves in her senses...dark waves of torture of pain and suddenly a hand was placed on her shoulder and she shrieked.

"Come down I won't do anything...yet" said a guy who she remembered form the group. Flinching at the touch of a human she released herself from his grip noting that secretly it felt warm and nice. She knew that the stress waves were coming from him...the cold blue eyes proved her point.

"What do you want?" Selena said throwing some candy into the garbage can playing "basket ball".

"...I haven't found your file anywhere on the computer nor your friends you might be some criminal and I have come to turn you in." he sneered.

Selena's eyes widened she forgot that humans where idiots.

"It's because I'm not human." She whispered shocked at how she spilled everything out. "KAT WE HAVE TO GO!" she screamed getting up and running.

"But why? I want to be with Ryou." She pouted and gave her best puppy dog eyes. Instead of giving in like Selena usually did, she grabbed her arm flinging her into a run and both of them were off....being chassed by inferior creatures...this was totally an embarrassment to gods everywhere.

Soon Ryou came back to himself and saw Kat running away with Selena. He jumped up after he saw the last detail...Seto chasing Selena. Thinking quickly he sped after Kat.

"You'll never get away criminal!" shouted Seto after Selena.

"Whatever!" she screamed still running. What boosted her speed was the fact that her human disguise was wearing off.

Kat wasn't used to ground like this....so rough do hard filled with all these small stones like from a puzzle. Suddenly she lost concentration and tripped over a slightly bigger rock falling down and closing her eyes out of surprise and the pain of coming into contact with the rough ground...

----

Kat sat up with a start felling softness and a little pain.

"Don't get up or the alcohol will sting more." Said Ryou. She looked around to see she was in a small, cozy room with the fire place burning making a romantic atmosphere.

"The what?" she exclaimed.

"Rubbing alcohol...something to make cut's better." He replied looking down at her knee and gasping as the scar disappeared. Kat blinked, confused.

"So... where are you from?" Ryou asked breaking her train of thoughts.

"Farther than you ever traveled and will travel I'm sure." She replied standing up curiously to look at the fire... "What is this?"

"Fire? It's a Fireplace...wow you're like an alien..." he chuckled. This somehow made her feel uneasy.

"I'm tired...Is there a cloud available?" Kat asked forgetting herself as well.

"A what?" Ryou blinked in confusion. "Why are you glowing Kat?" Kat looked down and saw that Selena's and her magic was wearing off and she was beginning to glow.

"Oh um I'm a goddess." She smiled.

"Are you drunk?" Ryou asked.

"What does that mean?" Kat blinked once more before getting up and running to another small peculiar room that we know as a bathroom. "What is this place?" she wandered around searching everything and then she came upon the toilet. She turned the knob of the faucet and got an unexpected felling...the magic was back in process and she had a felling she hadn't experienced before.

"Ugh...Ryou what does it mean if my lower place hurts?" she asked.

"It means you have to use the bathroom." He replied.

"How? Can you come and help?"

"WHAT?" he screamed in confusion entering the bathroom where Kat was scrunched up in pain or whatever the felling was. Turning around he said, "Take of your underwear and pants sit on the opened toilet...let it go and then wipe it with paper and there you have it."

Nodding, Kat did as she was told and felt very weird in the process. The she wondered how Selena was handling things. Finally she was done and walked in front of Ryou.

"So what do you mean you're a goddess?" he asked.

"Nothing...never mind." She said going back to the couch. Ryou followed her getting an ironic flash back of before the two peculiar girls "dropped out of the sky".

-FLASHBACK-

They were all standing around after school talking about random things when all of a sudden Tea said.

"You know...you guys never ask any on of us out...it's like your waiting for a goddess or something." She looked at Seto and motioned towards herself, Serenity, and Mai. Serenity was starring at him with the silly love that he hated so much.

And then there was a thud and they had turned to find the two girls.

-END FLASHBACK-

"What are you thinking about?" asked Kat fiddling around with a pen she had found on the desk.

"Nothing....never mind." he smirked turning on the television and making her jump. "It's a TV you watch moving pictures on it...." The television was playing a soap opera and the woman and man were kissing.

"What are they doing?" blinked Kat starring intently at the screen.

"kissing." He replied noticing a faint tingle of a blush coming to his cheeks.

"Why are you turning red?" she asked.

"I don't know." He said turning off the TV and lying down on a sofa and closing his eyes.

--

Selena ran until she came to a dead end in an alleyway. She was already glowing and she knew it took 10 minutes for the magic to be restored but she didn't have ten minutes for he was smirking as he caught her by the wrist and twisted it painfully pulling her.

------------------

A/N: not that much...not that good I think xD I hope you all like anyway oh and review and it's your turn


	4. Virginity lost Selena

**chibi mint angles: sryz to all you out there!! i've been real busy and i always seem to lose the chapter when its half done then having to start all over again anyhow on with the fic**

**currently writing: BakurasGurl (i wuffles him soooooo much -) **

--------------------------------------

- - -

Love is like war

its take or be taken

theres no way you can win

without useing your 'female weapon'

- - -

"Now you listen here wench! You had better explain things or else I might have to do something a bit drastic, and Im sure you would hate for me to do that and I correct?" Seto said licking his lips as he slamed Selena aganist the wall

Selena winced in pain a bt cause of how tight the young CEO's grip was on her wrist "Listen to me human! Dont make me hurt you, now you wouldnt like that, would you?"

Seto laughed "You hurt me, yeah right what a joke. You wouldnt be able to lay a finger on me. Dont try to scare me, your the one thats supposed be scareed you the one whos practically rendered usless and defencless"

Selena just snarled and him and gave him a dirty look, Seto just smirked and licks his lips then forcfully kissed Selena

"What the fuck do you thinkg your doing you bastard! You have no right to kiss me like that!"yelled Selena after Seto had pulled back from the kiss

"Oh yes I do, I have the right to do whatever I want to you. And I'll make sure whatever I do isnt pleasent"

Selena suddenly went wide eyed, 'What is he going to do?' thought Selena 'He wouldnt dare do anything to me! Would he? No! I wont let him he cant! Wait what is he doing?! Nooooo!'

--------

"Ryou Im bored!" whined Kat

"Well then why dont you and I play a little game?"suggested Ryou

"Okay! What kind of game Ryou?" Kat said happily after pounceing on poor little Ryou

Ryou slightly blused then said" Well why dont we play twister?"

"How do you play that game?"

"You mean you dont know how to play twister Kat?"

Kat shook her head in disagreement

"Well then I guess I'll just have to teach you then!"

- - - five hours later - - -

"Ryou is you head supposed to be pressed up agansit my bottom?"asked Kat, the only relpy she got was a muffled voice that sorta sound like he said yes, then they just carried on with the game

---------

"Scream you little bitch, scream!" Seto said panting in exaustion

Selena let out slight moans but she refused to scream, Seto had been going at it for hours trying to get Selena to scream in pain, they were both layed down in the alley way naked and sweating form all the pleasure and pain that they were both reciveing. Strangly Selena was slightly enjoying all of this and felt defenceless as Seto was surely takeing away her virginity. Seto then plunged deep into Selena which finally caused her to scream and shout out "Alright enough!" she took deeps breaths and Seto finally stoped

"What the magic word?" Seto said smirking

"Please?" still breathless

Seto then got up and quickly got dressed, while Selena lays on the cold hard ground, in a slight bit of pain and extremely tired. Seto just smirked as he looked down at her he then picked her up and draged her over to his mansion

- - -

"Well Kat wasnt that a load of fun?" Ryou said chuckling as we whiped the sweat off his face. Ryou noticed something while he was playing with Kat, or whenever he was around her. He felt somewhat nervous and yet so happy and joyful. The feeling he had towards Kat was like none other he had felt befor.

"Yup sure was, althought it felt weird when you face was smushed into my breasts and bottom, but it kind felt good so whatever!"

"Well Im glad you enjoyed the game, although Im surprised that you've never played it befor" Ryou said smileing

"Well you see Ryou Im not exactly from around here"Kat said looking down

"Figures"

"What do you mean by 'figures'? " Kat asked suddenly looking up at Ryou

"Well you seem to act real strange like you have no idea what everthing is around you"

"Sorry" Kat said looking back down at the gound again

"For what?"asked Ryou

"For seeming like an idiot"

"Your not an idiot Kat"

"Im not"Kat said beaming

"No, your perfect in every way" Ryou the softly cuped Kat kind and softly kissed her on ther lips then parted

"Ryou what was that?

"Its a kiss" Ryou said smileing

--------------------------------

**Chibi mint angles: Sry i made Seto rape you char TT **


End file.
